This invention relates to media material processing, and more particularly to a media cartridge or cassette and method for the imaging and utilization of microencapsulated media material, also known as cylithographic material.
Such media material, or several of such materials, may be supplied by a cartridge or cassette of such material to utilization apparatus, where the materials, which may be supplied in web form, are treated or acted upon such as by heat, light and/or pressure, to form images.
A need exists for utilization apparatus and a cartridge or cassette therefor, in which space is conserved by winding the donor and receiver webs together on a common spool for dispensing to the utilization apparatus, and for exposing such a composite web through a clear or transparent base of the donor web for subsequent development of the latent image.